Forgotten
by Rikku's twin
Summary: Based off the movie Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Lilly falls in love with Miley and one day she works up the courage to tell her how she feels, but all she gets in return is a slap across the face. Her solution: Erase her memory of Miley Stewar
1. Forgotten

**

* * *

**

(Alrighty, yes, I'm starting a new story and no I'm not dead. I haven't updated and stuff in so long because during the summer my comp crashed, then I was in a school production, then I got kicked out, got back in my place, and here I am now. I fully intend on updating my other stories very soon, I just have a bit of writers block and I figured starting a new story would be the best way to cure this horrible blockade. So yeah! This story is inspired by the movie "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind". I figured it'd be a cool story line. So yeah. I don't own anything!)

(Oh and the song I used is Forgotten by Avril Lavigne. I don't own that song obviously either lol But yeah, give it a listen while you're reading :) I'll shut up now so you can get to the story . )

**Chapter 1: Forgotten**

"I want to forget," Were the only words the tear stained blonde uttered as she quietly slipped into a clinic, clinging tightly to a box filled with objects haunted by the memories of a certain brunette.

_Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up_

Two hours later, Lilly Truscott was in a deep sleep, her body resting on a bed where a large machine hung above her.

"What's her name?" Asked a curious assistant when she saw a frame in the box, the frame containing a picture of a brunette girl with a big smile running across her face.

"Miley Stewart." Was the curt reply she received from a nerdy looking man on a computer which was connected to the machine. He was busy working away all the minor details while he spoke, his gaze never leaving the screen.

"Why would she want to forget a pretty face like this?" The assistant swiveled in her chair, a frown forming on her lips as she curiously looking over to the knocked out blonde.

"Broke her heart."

_  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

**~12 years earlier in Lilly's head~**

Lilly looked curiously at a group of kids that were crowded around something, laughing and pointing their fingers. Wait . . . it was . . . another girl? The blonde approached the group, listening to their ringing laugh ter.

"I hear you people eat possums!" An obnoxious red headed boy with freckles yelled out laughing as he did so into the cowering brunette's face.

'_Wait . . . is she crying?' _The young skater thought to herself skeptically.

"Say something funny with that stupid accent of yours." Another boy laughed and pushed the girl, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" The brave blonde ran up to the group, shoving the boy away.

"Go away Lilly! This has nothing to do with you. We're just playing with the freak!" The red headed boy said in defense laughing when his gaze rested onto the crying girl.

"She's my friend you freckled face idiot! So it has everything to do with me!" Lilly crossed her arms as she glaring at the boy, anger swirling in her blue colored orbs.

"Then you're a freak too!"

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah_

Lilly suddenly brought her fist back and brought it forward with great force, punching the boy right in the nose, blood immediately gushing out from the strong contact. The young boy looked at her wide eyed and without a word ran off crying while the crowd of kids just laughed.

"Haha! He got beat up by a girl!" After the children got their laugh the crowd started to depart and look elsewhere for entertainment.

"Hey . . . are you ok?" Lilly turned away from the retreating kids, looking at the brunette who was still on the ground, sniffing and wiping at her nose and cheeks.

The girl only nodded her head a bit as Lilly helped her up.

"I'm Lilly." She smiled, holding her hand out to shake. "What's your name?"

"Miley."

Suddenly the memory dissipated away into nothing.

**~9 Years ago in Lilly's head~**

Lilly slammed the door to her house and took off running down the street, tears streaming down her face. She didn't exactly know where she was going, but she did know she was running far from this place.

_Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now  
Yea yea yea yea yea_

15 minutes later brought her to a part of the beach she'd never been to before. She collapsed onto the sand, crying the hardest she had ever cried when she heard someone slowly approaching.

"Lilly?" Came Miley's thick accent. "Oh my goodness. Lilly what happened?" The brunette quickly ran to the blonde whose eye was currently red and swollen, it was definitely going to bruise.

"D-daddy . . . He . . . I didn't mean to . . ." Lilly sobbed as she hugged the other girl.

"Lilly, please tell me what happened." Miley held her friend close, concern etched onto her features.

"I-I accidentally knocked over a wine glass onto the floor and... And..." Lilly sobbed into her friend's shoulder. She didn't need to finish the sentence, Miley knew what had happened.

The scene turned to grains and disappeared into nothing.

**~5 years ago in Lilly's head~**

"Lilly . . . I'm Hannah Montana . . ."

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah_

"What!?" Lilly looked at her best friend in disbelief and the memory faded.

**~4 years ago in Lilly's head~**

"There's no way you're going to beat me in the skate competition four eyes." Joanie laughed at the blonde.

"There's no way Lilly's going to lose to you Joanie so you better bring your A game." Miley stood in front of her friend, defending her while Lilly just stared at the ground, her glasses sliding down some as she did so.

"We'll just see about that." Joanie laughed and walked away as Miley turned back to Lilly, staring at the ground.

"I might as well drop out of the skating competition . . . there's no way I can beat her with these huge things on my face . . ." Lilly mumbled, pushing the lends back correctly and returned her gaze to the ground.

The southerner frowned as she placed a finger under the distressed skater's chin, making her look deep into her blue eyes.

"Lillian Truscott! You are the best skater out there! There's no way a pair of glasses are going to make you lose this competition. Plus . . . you look cute with glasses." Miley smiled big at Lilly as the scene turned into pure nothing.

**~2 Years Ago in Lilly's head~**

Lilly sat on the beach in the cove that only she and Miley knew about, looking out at the ocean. A blank stare on the blonde's face. Blood ran onto her cheek from her nose from where she had wiped at it, but it continued to flow, dropping onto the sand.

Miley quietly sat next to her friend and looked over at her, then back out at the ocean. "This is the last time he's ever going to hurt you. I promise." Miley said softly as she put her arm around her friend, ignoring the sound of sirens in the background. Before Lilly knew what was happening the memory faded away and was gone forever.

_I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what i wanted I  
I told you what i wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never Again_

**~1 day ago in Lilly's head~**

"Miley . . . I . . ."

"What is it?" The southerner urged, her trade mark smile on her face, encouraging her friend to continue.

"I'm in love with you."

Lilly's eyes widened just as she heard a loud smack and her head snapped to the side. Her left cheek suddenly felt very warm and it stung a great deal. She slowly brought her hand up to her cheek and felt a small scratch with blood trickling out of it. Miley always did wear a lot of rings.

"Miley . . ." Lilly said softly, finally looking at the other girl. Miley's eyes were no longer soft and comforting; they were now cold and unforgiving.

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah_

"Get out." The southerner hissed.

"But . . ."

"Leave! We're no longer friends! You're . . . you're sick!" Miley shouted. That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing Lilly was able to utter as tears swelled in her eyes and she took off running, the memory turning into nothing but a blur and then just turning into . . . nothing.

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea y ea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah_

**~5 hours earlier~**

"Do you realize what you're getting yourself into!?" Oliver looked at Lilly incredulously, doing his best to understand why she would consider this option.

"Yes Oliver . . ." Lilly said softly, looking away as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Lilly once those memories are erased and you've forgotten all about Miley there's no going back…" The 18 year old boy placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, comforting the girl the only way he could.

"Well I don't want to remember anymore, Oliver. There's no point in thinking about yesterday . . ." The blonde walked over to the box she had put all of her memories of Miley in and gently picked up a picture of the brunette with that smile of hers. "Whoever said it is better to have loved and then lost than to have never loved at all is a fool . . ." Lilly sniffed a bit, her hand gripping the picture, "I wish I never fell in love with Miley Stewart. I don't want to feel this pain anymore." Lilly said softly, her grip loosening and her thumb running slowly over the image of the southerner. "She doesn't love me and she never will . . . I disgust her. I would rather not deal with these painful memories." She sighed and gently placed the picture back in the cardboard box, looking back up at her friend.

"I understand Lilly . . ." Oliver looked at Lilly solemnly. "I just . . . hope you don't live to regret this decision."

**~Miley's P.O.V. ~**

'_Why would she say such a thing . . .?' _Miley sighed as she slowly got out of bed. She hadn't gotten much sleep since Lilly told her how she felt, and in return, she gave her a nice slap across the face. _It's been two days since I've seen her and . . .'_

The undercover pop star was suddenly broken out of her thoughts when her ringtone blared through her entire room.

"Hello?" She hastily answered.

"Miley . . . it's Oliver . . ."

"Oh hey Oliver, what's up?" Miley tried to sound casual as she laid back down on her bed.

"Nothing much . . . I just need to talk to you about something . . ."

"Ooook. What do you need to talk to me about?" Miley knew where this was going and she did NOT want to talk about Lilly with Oliver about how she should have been more sensitive to the other girl's feelings, but she was bound to get lectured sooner or later.

"It's about Lilly." Was Oliver's only response, before Miley cut him off, anger taking over and her hand tightening around the mobile phone.

"Listen Oliver, if you're calling to lecture me about what I did, I just really don't want to hear it right now ok? I have a lot of stuff on my—"

"Lilly went to a clinic last night and erased all her memories of you." Was Oliver's rushed intervention.

"W-what?" Miley's eyes went wide her hand unclenching the phone. The phone hitting the floor soon after the realization hit her like a typhoon.

_Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten_

**Well! There you have it! Chapter 1! You did the reading, now hopefully you'll be doing the reviewing! Tell me what you think and I'll be sure to update this story and all of my other ones soon :)**

* * *


	2. Look What You've Done

**(Alright! Here's chapter 2! Most of it was inspired by the song Look What You've Done y Jet, the last part was inspired by I know you the Emily Osment remix. But yeah, I still don't own anything. Boo!)**

**Chapter 2: Look What You've Done**

Miley sat down slowly, eyes wide, shaky gasps escaping from her quivering lips. _'Did I hear him right…? She… erased me…? Just like that. Gone. Not even a memory.' _Tears watered around blue colored orbs as a lump formed in her throat, making breathing rather difficult. She clutched at her hair, her shirt, anything.

"What have I _done_?" Miley choked, angry at herself, more desolate than ever in her life, hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed.

_"Hello? Miley? Miley, are you still there?"_ Oliver's voice abruptly ended the painful silence that had been filled only with the brunette's cries. Miley slowly leaned down and picked up her phone, gingerly placing it to her ear.

"Y-yeah." The southerner's voice cracked a bit as the tears started to drip off of her chin. "W-where did she get this um…" Miley gulped, trying to steady her shaking voice. "This treatment… and when?"

_"Well, uh, she left last night so she might still be getting it done. It takes a while to clear out all the memories…"  
_Miley came to life and jumped up off her bed. "You mean there's still a chance that I'm not completely erased?"

_"Miley…" _Oliver started.

"Where is she, Oliver?"

_"I don't think—"_

"WHERE. IS. SHE!?" Miley demanded, desperation burning in her throat.

_"It-it's downtown… a block away from the bank, uh, you go to—" _

Miley quickly flipped her phone closed and dashed out the door, jumping into her car and driving to the bank and then past it, moving faster than should be possible, breaking quite a few safety laws along the way. Once she saw the clinic, Miley brought the car to a screeching halt, hastily parked and ran inside.

The secretary looked up and said something along the lines of "can I help you?" but the brunette ran right past her and through the door leading to the doctor—and hopefully Lilly.

"Miss! You can't just barge in there, the doctor is—" the frail woman behind the desk cried, only to be ignored by the frantic southerner.

"Lilly!?" She burst through the door, whirling around, eyes everywhere, heart pounding in her chest. "Lilly…?" More tears found their way into Miley's bright blue eyes as her breathing slowed down and she saw the room was empty except for a red headed woman with wide-brimmed glasses, who was now looking at her curiously.

"Can I… help you?" She slowly stood up with a box in her arms.

"Do you—" Miley's voice cracked and then she cleared her throat. "Do you know where Lillian Truscott is?"

The red head looked down into the box at a picture, then back at Miley. The girl in the picture was the same brunette standing in front of her. The woman narrowed he eyes and said, "Ms. Truscott just left."

"Did she… go through with the, um… treatment?" Miley bit her lower lip, trying in vain to hold back the tears that she knew were about to start rolling again.

"I'm sorry, but that information is confidential." The woman finished her sentence and started to walk past, and Miley caught a glimpse of what was in the box. Her heart sped up a bit. She knew what it was. "Wait." She grabbed the doctor's arm. "Is that…?"

"Yes," The technician sighed, stopping in her tracks. It had been a very long night and she just wanted to go home and sleep. "They're all the things that linked her to you."

"Linked?"

"Yes." The red head yawned, bored.

"As in… past tense…?"

"Yes."

Miley felt her heart shatter like glass against the floor. She fought the tears back and whispered, "Can I . . . see the box?" The pop star took a step towards the mousy woman.

"Really, this is confidential stuff kid."

"_Please." _Miley begged. The woman was about to say no, but she saw the broken expression the poor girl wore and felt an ounce of pity towards her.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll give you… 5 minutes to look through it real quick. That's it." The red head shoved the box at Miley and took a seat, slouching in a chair as she pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes drawn tightly closed.

Miley slowly sat down and carefully sifted through what would be meaningless junk to most people, but was pure gold to her. She smiled sadly as she slowly picked up a framed picture of her and the blonde at the beach. In the photo, Miley had her arm draped lazily around the other girl's shoulders and both of them were looking at the camera with bright smiles on their faces, without a care in the world.

The brunette looked at the exhausted doctor from the corner of her eye and saw that the woman had her head back with her eyes closed. _'Perfect.' _Miley hastily lifted the frame and slid the picture out, carefully slipping it into her pocket. She looked down when she saw a small white square piece of paper fall out from behind the picture and land silently on the floor.

Gently placing the frame back in the box, Miley curiously lifted the folded up paper and examined Lilly's neat writing. '_Miley_' was scrawled across the top in purple pen. The brunette made to unfold the paper, but the doctor chose that moment to remember where she was and stood up. Miley shoved the paper into her pocket and thrust the box back at the woman.

"Thank you," she whispered as she walked to door.

"Why'd you do it?"

The southerner stopped dead in her tracks, hand on the doorknob, starting to panic a little. _'Did she notice the missing picture and note already?' _"Do what?" Miley asked uneasily, not turning around.

"Hurt her. Lilly. Why did you do that?" The red head took a step closer, her reflection in the glass door looking accusing and judgmental. Miley looked down and opened the door, hiding her tear-streaked face behind a wave of hair.

"I don't… I don't know." And then she left.

The car ride to the beach was a very quiet one; it was just Miley and her thoughts. She didn't even realize where she was going until she actually reached her destination. _'Our special place…' _

Miley slowly stepped out of the car and carefully walked around a rock to get to their special little cove. She had hoped that the blonde would be there, but when she made her way through their secret little passage she found nothing but sand and sadness.

With her eyes downcast, Miley slowly made her way further into the cove and slowly sank down. She looked out at the waves for a while, feeling the ocean breeze tease her skin.

Suddenly remembering the note she had taken, Miley placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper, unfolding it carefully. The paper seemed old and slightly faded.

_Dear Miley, _

_I know this all may seem sudden, but . . . I have to get this off of my chest. After you have shared your deepest secret, I think it's only fair that I tell you mine. I've tried to tell you so many times, but I always falter and words seem to fail me. To tell you the truth Miley . . . I'm deeply, hopelessly, pathetically in love with you. I don't know how or when it happened, but you stole my heart. I know that I'm supposedly too young to know what love is, but I swear I go into cardiac-arrest whenever you smile at me and when we lock eyes my heart stops beating all together. What you do to me can't be healthy, but it's love, I know it is and I know this is a lot to take in at once and you probably don't return my feelings, but I just have to tell you. I just hope I don't lose your friendship. I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you in my life at all. I really just want you to be happy, even if it means without me. I'm sorry I'm such a coward and didn't have the courage to tell you in person, heck I don't even know if I'm actually going to give you this letter, but I just want you to know that you mean everything to me Miley. I don't ever want to lose you and I'll do anything and everything for you. I would give you the world if you would just give me a chance. If I don't hear from you for a while, I'll understand. Just call me or come see me when you feel like talking to me._

_Love,  
Lilly Truscott _

Miley read the letter over a couple of times, carefully re-reading each and every word, pressing her fingers gently against the paper. The brunette's eyes widened when she saw the date written sloppily on the corner of the page.

'_11/19/04' _

'_She wrote this when we were both 14, right after I told her about me being Hannah Montana. She's… she's had these feelings for me for this long…?'_

"_Used_ to have feelings for me…" Miley corrected herself softly. "I messed up our friendship because of my own stupidity. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Miley hung her head in shame. "My best friend confessed her feelings to me and I slapped her across the face. She didn't deserve that. I should have kindly turned her down. Instead I threw everything away… but… But how was I supposed to react!?" The southerner felt her temper getting the better of her. "You can't just… just spring something like that on someone!" Miley punched the innocent sand hard. She wasn't really sure if she was angry with Lilly or herself. She just knew that she was angry, hurt, utterly destroyed. She had lost everything that mattered and it was her own fault.

"What am I going to do…?" she asked herself softly, placing her head in her hands as the sound of the waves greeting the shore swallowed her whole.

**~Lilly's P.O.V.~**

The morning sun shone from the window and right into her eyes. She stretched, feeling like she'd been asleep for a very long time. For some reason Lilly couldn't remember how she'd gotten into her bed, and for some reason something felt horribly wrong. It felt like something very important was missing. Shrugging off the feeling, the blonde threw her legs over the side of the bed, rubbing her eyes as she dragged herself sleepily into the bathroom; she had told Oliver the day before that they could hang out at the beach for a while.

45 minutes later Lilly found herself brushing her teeth. She brushed them thoroughly, but stopped mid-stroke when she looked in the mirror, locking eyes with her reflection. Something was wrong. She had an awful feeling in the pit of the stomach and her chest, rather, her _heart_ was aching. Breaking eye contact and losing her own staring contest, Lilly spit out the toothpaste and finished up brushing her teeth, leaving her place in a hurry so she wouldn't be late.

"Hey!" A smile spread across the skater's face as she approached her friend.

"Hey Lilly," Oliver smiled, unsure of what he should and shouldn't say to the blonde.

"Want to get a shake and chill on the beach?" Lilly smiled, heading towards the Snack Shack.

"Sure," The brunette smiled uneasily.

A little while later Lilly and Oliver sat on the sand, looking out at the waves, their shakes long gone. "Oliver…" Lilly said softly, breaking the silence as they both looked out at the waves.

"Yeah?" Oliver turned his head, directing his attention towards her now.

"Do you… ever feel like something is…" Lilly turned to Oliver, trying to think of the right word. "…missing?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Oliver looked calm and collected on the surface, but inside he was panicking, his thoughts a torrential storm of worry and confusion.

"Well…" The blonde started, but then she let out a breath and looked down. "Nothing… just forget I said anything." She smiled, turning into her carefree self again.

"'Kay." Oliver smiled the biggest fakest smile he could muster. "Want to hit the skate park?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Lilly jumped to her feet.

"Race you there!" Oliver grinned, knowing that a good challenge would take Lilly's mind off of things.

"You're on, Oken," Lilly exclaimed and suddenly took off running towards the park

"Hey! That's cheating!" The brunette boy took off running after his friend, his efforts in vain. The blonde had a pretty big advantage.

Lilly just laughed and watched him from over her shoulder. "Come on, Oken! I know you're faster than tha—" Lilly suddenly crashed into someone, landing on top of a soft body, her vision swimming.

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

"Oh my God, I'm so sor—" Lilly stopped mid-sentence, startled as she locked eyes with the person beneath her. "…ry" She finished slowly, almost in a trance as she looked into the crystal blue eyes of the brunette girl beneath her.

Miley's eyes widened as she looked up into the familiar blue eyes of Lilly Truscott. She noticed that the blonde looked confused, as if she was trying to piece together a complicated puzzle, and realized that she was doing just that.

Both girls stayed there looking into each other's eyes, but the sound of someone running up to them broke them out of their trance.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Oliver stopped and his eyes went wide when he saw Lilly helping Miley up.

"Yeah," Lilly said softly, looking at the girl once again. Her heart stopped when the brunette locked eyes with her once again, her gaze so intense that it sent chills running up and down the blonde's spine.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, fine," Miley stuttered, a bit frazzled, looking back and forth between Lilly and Oliver.

Oliver noticed the lingering looks the girls were giving each other and started to panic once again. "Crap. Um, Lilly, I think I left my cell phone back where we were, could you go get it real quick?"

"Sure. Sorry again for running into you, um…"

"Miley." Miley felt her heart break when she realized Lilly didn't even remember so much as her name.

"Miley…" Lilly said softly to herself, deciding she liked the way the word tasted on her tongue; the taste was strangely familiar. Snapping out of her daze, the blonde smiled a bit and held her hand out to the southerner. "I'm Lilly." Miley uneasily took the other girl's soft hand in hers and shook it.

Both girls let their hands linger, but once again they were snapped out of their stupor when Oliver cleared his throat. "Lilly… my phone. Please."

"Oh, sorry Oliver." Lilly smiled sheepishly as she hastily removed her hand from Miley's. "Maybe I'll see you around some time." Lilly grinned a lopsided smile at the brunette before she took off running in search of Oliver's supposedly missing cell phone.

"Miley." Oliver frowned. "I don't think you should be around Lilly. You've already caused enough trouble."

"She's my friend too, Oliver!" Miley frowned, locking eyes with the brunette boy.

"Was! She _was _your friend, as in _past tense,_ Miley. You threw your friendship away." He gave the girl a cold glare.

"Oliver…!" Miley started to plead with the boy.

"Just—Just stay away from her." Oliver turned his back to Miley and jogged to his best friend.

"I found it; it was in one of my side pockets," he called to the blonde, holding the phone up for her to see, smiling and laughing sheepishly.

"You doughnut." Lilly laughed a little and started to walk to the skate park with her friend. Oliver smiled sloppily at her as they walked in silence. The blonde girl smiled a bit, looking down at the pavement as she walked.

"That girl back there… Miley…" Oliver gulped uneasily as Lilly looked back up at him. "She was cute."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I'm not entirely sure what will happen in the next chapter, but feel free to make some suggestions if you'd like. Suggestions are always helpful and reviews are always appreciated. I'll be sure to continue to update at a steady rate and I will get back to my other stories, I just have a bit of writers block. But yeah, reviews would be awesome. You guys rock :)**


	3. Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Okay! I did it! Sorry for the really late update!!! I got caught up with the school musical and all this other crap. I wrote the first little bit of the chapter and then got writer's block. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it . I OWN NOTHING! The song I use in this chapter is called Girl All The Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup. Anyways, enough chit chat. On to the chapter! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Girl all the bad guys want**

Miley let out an exasperated sigh as she watched her two ex-friends walk off down the beach towards the skate park, leaving her behind to feel sorry for herself.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered, then turned away, slowly making her way back to her house, dragging her feet the entire way. When Miley finally slipped into the decently sized home, she plopped down on the couch, staring intently at the TV screen, oblivious to whatever it was playing.

Usually, seeing Miley sit in front of the TV with a blank, zoned outlook on her face wouldn't concern the pop star's older brother Jackson, but the television was turned off and Miley didn't even seem be registering that fact.

"Hey Miley, what's wrong?" Jackson frowned, sitting down next to his baby sister.

"Nothing."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing." Jackson crossed his arms, but Miley didn't respond. He knew he wasn't always the best big brother, but he liked to think he was pretty decent when it counted. "Miley…" Jackson put his hand softly on Miley's forearm. "Please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about yo---"

"Have you ever been _erased_, Jackson?" Miley asked suddenly, each syllable scalding and biting and hurtful, the words icy to hear. The way she spoke made Jackson nervous.

"E-erased? I'm afraid I don't understand," the older boy said, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"You know how people can erase parts of their memories now?" The southerner's voice softened a bit, turning to look at Jackson.

"Yeah, I heard about it on the news a couple weeks ago."

"Lilly erased me." Miley looked back at the TV as fresh tears filled her eyes and feelings of regret and terror crept along her skin.

"She _what_!? _Why_!?" Jackson shouted and looked at his sister in disbelief. The two girls had been best friends for as long as he could remember.

"I… really don't want to go into the details of it," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Miley." A look of sympathy crossed the young man's face. "I know you really loved her."

At this statement Miley's eyes widened, blushing profusely. "W-what!? I wasn't in love with her, Jackson! Where would you even get an idea like that?" The blush on the 18-year-old girl's face went from soft pink to a bright red.

"I wasn't suggesting you were in love with her…" Jackson said slowly and carefully, the pieces of the very complex puzzle starting to slowly fit together. "I meant like a friend. Oh my god!" Jackson stood up, his eyes wide as it all clicked. "You ARE in love with her aren't you!? I knew it!"

"I just told you I'm not!" Miley gritted her teeth angrily, glaring at her brother.

"Oh, really? The blush on your face says otherwise!"

"That's just plain wrong. I'm not into girls, _Jerk_son. You know that." The younger girl stood up, taking a threatening step towards her brother.

"I know, I know. You're not into girls." Jackson sighed in mock defeat. "…except for Lilly."

"Shut _up_, Jackson!" The blonde man quickly turned to run, but his little sister proved to be faster as she tackled him to the ground. They wrestled a bit, but eventually Miley just hung her head in defeat.

"What are you going to do, Miley…?" Jackson slowly sat up, a look of concern gracing his face again.

"Nothing." Miley reclaimed her seat on the couch. "She erased me for a reason…"

"You can't just let her go…" Jackson frowned, quickly sitting next to Miley again.

"Well then you tell me what to do Jackson!" The southerner snapped at her brother, looking at him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Do whatever you can to become friends with her again. Get her attention, try to talk to her. Do whatever you have to do to get your best friend back. Just… don't give up."

Miley looked at her brother in disbelief, as if he had grown another head.

"What?" Jackson looked at Miley, confused as to why his baby sister was looking at him like that.

"I never knew you could be so caring."

"I have my moments." He grinned, wiping the invisible dirt off his shoulder in the same cocky manner his sister would pop her collar. Miley just smiled and hugged her older brother.

"And then, once you guys become friends again, you can ask her ou--OW!" Jackson rubbed his sore arm where Miley had punched him. "Use your words, not your fists!" The older Stewart pouted, still gingerly rubbing his arm. "That _hurts _me!"

"Love ya Jackson!" Miley smiled, running up to her room.

The next day, Miley sat at a table near Rico's, drinking a nice cool refreshment to cool herself off on such a hot summer afternoon when she suddenly saw a familiar head of blonde hair, talking to Jackson, probably ordering something. After Lilly handed Jackson the money she stood there patiently while he got her food and signaled quite violently (and not so inconspicuously) towards Lilly.

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means_.

Miley quickly mustered up all the courage she could and left her seat, determined to talk to Lilly. The brunette slowly but surely made her way up to the oblivious girl and once she reached her target she tapped her on the shoulder.

_And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!_

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes_

The startled blonde quickly whipped around, two milkshakes in hand to see her assailant. The next thing Miley knew, thick pink and brown ice cream was running down the front of her new white shirt; the colors mixing together in some areas, making a new and undesirable color.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Lilly grabbed some napkins, furiously wiping at Miley's shirt. But it was too late, the damage was already done, and the shirt was ruined.

"It's fine." Miley shuddered as she felt the cold and unpleasant substance sinking in through her shirt and sticking to her skin.

"Hey Lilly, what's taking so long?" Oliver jogged up to the pair, but frowned when he saw Miley.

"I kinda spilled out milkshakes on… Miley, right?" Miley felt as if she was stabbed the heart, she barely remembered her name.

"Yeah… that's my name." Miley mumbled, looking down at her now destroyed shirt.

"Well, we have to go Lilly. I didn't really want a milkshake anyways." The brunette boy grabbed his best friend's arm and started dragging her away from the destructive southerner.

"Sorry again Miley! I'll buy you a new shirt some time!" Lilly yelled over her shoulder. Before Miley could reply Lilly was gone.

"Smooth." Jackson smirked from behind the counter, looking at his baby sister.

"Shut it, Jerkson." Miley gritted her teeth, glaring at her brother. "I'm just going to try a different approach.

The next day Miley borrowed her brother's surf board and ran out to the beach, already in her bikini. She smiled when she saw Lilly sitting on her board in the middle of the ocean, waiting for another big wave to come. Carefully paddling out, Miley approached Lilly.

"Hey Lilly." Miley smiled brightly at her ex-friend.

"Oh, hey Miley! I didn't know you surfed!" The blonde replied enthusiastically.

_It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_That's, because I don't. I suck at sports. _

"Oh yeah! I'm always tearing it up out here!" Miley sat up on her board, looking the blonde up and down. _'I never knew Lilly looked so good in a bikini all covered in water. It really makes her body glisten. Wait… WHAT!? Pull yourself together, Stewart! You do NOT find Lillian Truscott attractive. Period. End of story.'_

"That's funny; I've never seen you out here before." Lilly rubbed the back of her head.

"Lilly! Time to go!" Oliver yelled before Miley could stutter out a reply, she had always been bad at lying.

"I have to go now. The doughnut and I back there have a movie to watch. It was nice talking to you Miley. Maybe we could surf some time together." And just like that Lilly was gone.

_As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

"DANG FLABBIT!" Miley yelled and out of nowhere a huge wave came crashing down on her. She resurfaced seconds later, holding onto the surf board, steam practically shooting out of her ears.

A week later Miley was walking by the record store when she saw Lilly with big headphones on, eyes closed. She was definitely into the music she was listening to.

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

Miley quietly entered and saw she was listening to some hardcore band. _'Typical.' _Miley smiled to herself and picked up some head phones near Lilly and pretended to listen to music. She wasn't going to fail this time, she would approach her carefully and she couldn't see Oliver anywhere.

_And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!_

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

She looked over and apparently spoke too soon, Oliver was approaching Lilly. "Hey, I got the CD. Want to get out of here?" He eyed Miley carefully.

"Sure," Lilly smiled, putting down the headphones.

"Wait!" Miley started to run after the surfer girl when her head suddenly jerked back and her feet went flying in front of her. The chord on the headphones had reached its full extent and as a result Miley laid there on her back with the wind knocked out of her.

Lilly turned around for a second, only to see that was nobody there and simply shrugged her shoulders, walking out of the store with Oliver.

It wasn't until five days later that Miley got another chance to approach the blonde. There was a soccer game down at the beach and anybody could join in. Yes, Miley failed horribly at sports, but what's the chance someone would pass her the ball. Nobody passes to girls.

_She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?_

As Miley jogged onto the sandy playing field a smile formed on her face when she caught sight of Lilly running with the ball. The blonde shot the ball and scored almost effortlessly. The southerner's smile disappeared immediately when she saw Oliver with a disapproving look on his face as he looked her dead in the eyes.

The young boy jogged up to Miley and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the game.  
"What are you doing here Miley?" He hissed.

"Playing soccer?" She smiled innocently.

"Stop it Miley, just stop it. She's happy now and that's all that matters." He crossed his arms.

"She's my friend Oliver, I miss her and I just… I just need a second chance." She looked down.

"I don't know…" Oliver frowned, seeing the broken look on Miley's face, a pang of guilt flashing through him.

"I wish I could go back to that day and just… change everything," she mumbled.

"Well, you can't. Just leave her alone." Oliver sighed and then jogged back into the game.

Miley just shook her head and ran right smack dab into the middle of the game. She wasn't going to lose Lilly, she was going to make things right, she was going to fix everything…

The brunette girl had somehow managed to escape from the horrid ball the entire game, but also failed to talk to Lilly. The blonde was too into the game to notice her. Miley sighed and just stood there. She was failing.

_It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

"Heads up!" Before Miley knew what happened, the soccer ball hit her in the back of her head, causing her to fall face forward into the sand and then the whistle was blown, signaling the end of the game.

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

Miley looked up to see everyone leaving to get water and looked angrily up at Jackson who was laughing hysterically. She spit out the sand she had in her mouth and took off running after her brother who could not stop laughing.

_There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!_

The next day Miley was ABSOLUTELY determined to get it right. She showed up at the skate park with her brother's crappy little skateboard, a big helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, everything. She looked quite ridiculous and the other skater's let her know that by all of their chuckles and laughter when she walked by them.

_Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped...moped....moped....._

The brunette held her head up high, not caring how stupid she looked. She smiled when she saw Lilly talking to some cute skater boys.

"Okay Miley, you can do this," Miley mumbled under her breath as she carefully put the skateboard down and got on, almost falling off immediately.

_It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

From across the park Lilly noticed the brunette struggling and looking quite ridiculous. She watched curiously as the brunette went this way and that with the skateboard. Miley was definitely new to skating. Lilly knew she should go help the other girl, but found the entire scenario quite amusing and dare she say… cute? The helmet, knee pads, and elbow pads just made Miley look absolutely adorable.

When the brunette attempted to what Lilly thought was an Olli and fell, she decided it would be ok to step in.

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Lilly smiled a bit to one of the boys and then jogged over to the damsel in distress.

"Need any help?" The blonde grinned, holding her hand out for Miley to take.

"Thanks." The pop star took the offered hand, slowly standing up.

All of a sudden Lilly's eyes became unfocused and she was at a playground with little kids running around everywhere.

_Lilly looked curiously at a group of kids that were crowded around something, laughing and pointing their fingers. Wait . . . it was . . . another girl? The blonde approached the group, listening to their ringing laughter._

"_I hear you people eat possums!" An obnoxious red headed boy with freckles yelled out laughing as he did so into the cowering brunette's face._

'_Wait . . . is she crying?' __The young skater thought to herself skeptically._

"_Say something funny with that stupid accent of yours." Another boy laughed and pushed the girl, causing her to fall on her butt._

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" The brave blonde ran up to the group, shoving the boy away._

"_Go away Lilly! This has nothing to do with you. We're just playing with the freak!" The red headed boy said in defense laughing when his gaze rested onto the crying girl._

"_She's my friend you freckled face idiot! So it has everything to do with me!" Lilly crossed her arms as she glaring at the boy, anger swirling in her blue colored orbs._

"_Then you're a freak too!"_

_Lilly suddenly brought her fist back and brought it forward with great force, punching the boy right in the nose, blood immediately gushing out from the strong contact. The young boy looked at her wide eyed and without a word ran off crying while the crowd of kids just laughed._

"_Haha! He got beat up by a girl!" After the children got their laugh the crowd started to depart and look elsewhere for entertainment._

"_Hey . . . are you ok?" Lilly turned away from the retreating kids, looking at the brunette who was still on the ground, sniffing and wiping at her nose and cheeks._

_The girl only nodded her head a bit as Lilly helped her up._

"_I'm Lilly." She smiled, holding her hand out to shake. "What's your name?"_

"_Miley."_

"I'm not very good at skating… or surfing… or soccer. Actually, I suck at all sports," Miley's voice snapped Lilly out of her reverie.

"Huh?" Lilly looked at Miley with a confused look on her face, but then suddenly remembered where she was. "Oh yeah, that was a pretty nasty fall . . ." The blonde suddenly felt as if the wind was knocked out of her when she realized how close they were. Those crystal blue eyes got her every time. It was unfortunate that Oliver kept butting in between the two girls every time they met, good thing he wasn't here today. _'Oliver probably likes her and probably gets jealous when other people are around her… I can't say I blame him though, I mean… she's gorgeous.' _Lilly was definitely back in Lala land.

"I don't really have an athletic bone in my body." Miley sighed, a blush forming on her face as she looked down.

"I noticed." Lilly couldn't help but laugh a little and smile.

"Hey!" Miley looked up at the blonde, feigning anger, but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Lilly was actually talking to her and they were making progress.

"But you do get points for the pads." Lilly smiled, looking at the gear Miley was in.

"Don't make fun of me." Miley pouted.

"No, I mean it. You look adorable in all of it," Lilly said, tightening the strap on Miley's helmet.

Miley felt her cheeks get warm, warmer than she thought possible. _'Did she just say I looked adorable? Wow. Wait, no! I should be grossed out! But I'm not. My heart is pounding so fast and my… MY HANDS ARE SWEATING! Augh! Why am I so nervous and so affected by a stupid complement? I need to get a hold of myself.' _The southerner shook herself from her thoughts and looked back at the blonde, her cheeks the proper color of a tomato.

"Thanks," she squeaked.

Lilly kept her charming smile on her face. "No problem."

"So uh, Lilly… do you want to, like, hang out some time? You know, do something that doesn't end with me falling?"

"Sure! Hoooooooooow about we go see _'The Haunting in Connecticut_'? It looks nice and spooky." The blonde grinned.

"Perfect. How does next Friday sound?" _'Yes! Yes! Yes! Score for Miley! I'm one step closer to rekindling our friendship!' _Miley did a victory dance in her head.

"Sounds great! I'll see you at 7!" Lilly grinned.

Miley smiled, picking up the skateboard and walking back to her place. She had done it.

As Miley disappeared Lilly's smile slowly faded as the little clip replayed in her head a bit. Lilly looked down at her hands and then clenched them. "What was that . . .?"

* * *

**Editor's Note: Someone should tell Miley that in this here part of the country, we call that a date.  
**

**Author's Note: I believe it is! haha Anyways, you know the drill. Leave a review if you want :) And suggestions for the next chapter would be helpful, I don't really know where I'm heading with the next chapter so yeah. If you have any ideas, I'm always open to them. ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS ROCK! I'd write a reply to each and every one of you, but to be honest . . .I'm a really lazy person, but I think I'll start replying to you guys. I feel like a jerk when I don't reply to your awesome reviews. I'll try to be a better author. I promise. :)**


	4. You Don't Know Me

**Alright, so I FINALLY wrote Chapter 4. I'm sorry for the super late update. I've just been super busy, because of my birthday and the school musical. But yeah, I seriously appreciate each and ever review. You guys rock. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Here's Chapter 4!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!  
I own NOTHING! In this chapter I used the song You Don't Know Me by Jann Arden**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You don't know me**

Lilly couldn't help but grin as she strolled down the street with a little bit of a bounce in her step. She had a date with Miley Stewart. _'Wait. Is it a date?' _Lilly stopped dead in her tracks, the thought hit her like a ton of bricks. _'I mean. She didn't specify if it was a date or not. It's probably just a friend date kind of thing. . .' _The blonde let out a heavy sigh as she started walking back to her place again, her skateboard held securely under her arm. _'I mean, what are the chances that a girl like her would be interested in someone like . . . me.' _

"Lilly?" The skater girl was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice her best friend walk right by her. "Lilly!" Oliver ran in front of Lilly and waved his hand in her face. "Earth to Lilly!"

"Oliver?" Lilly shook her head, looking at him with a confused look on her face. "Where did you come from?"

"Work; you seemed pretty deep in thought. What's going on?"

"I have a date . . . kind of . . . I don't know." Lilly smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh really? With who?" The brunette boy nudged his friend, grinning from ear to ear. _'Finally. Someone to take Lilly's mind off of---'_

"Miley."

Oliver's smile faded into a frown. _'Guess I spoke too soon.' _

"What's wrong Oliver?" _'Why does he suddenly look so . . . upset?'_ The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's nothing . . . it's just uh . . ."

Lilly sighed as she suddenly realized why her friend was so upset. "Save it Oliver. I already know the truth."

"What!? How did you . . . I mean I thought you---"

"I know you like Miley."

Oliver's jaw dropped to the cement and he had to stop himself from bursting out and laughing. "Lilly—"

"Oliver. It's fine. I'll back off; I don't even think she's interested in me like that so she's all yours." Lilly took a seat on the curb.

_'I know I'm going to go to Hell for this.' _Oliver grimaced as he sat down next to Lilly. "Yeah. I mean . . . she's really pretty and . . . and . . . yeah! Maybe we could go on like a double date to the movies." _'That way I can keep an eye on her.' _"I know this girl that would be PERFECT for you." Oliver grinned. _'It's time to bring out the big guns.'_

**~Miley's P.O.V.~**

_'Finally!!!! It's Friday! I haven't seen Lilly in forever! Well . . . maybe that's an over exaggeration, but it feels like a long time.' _Miley finished putting on her make-up and smiled as she looked herself over in the mirror. She chose to wear a short black skirt and a white v-neck shirt.

"So are you ready for your date?" Jackson smirked as he walked into the room.

"For the millionth time; it's not a date!" Miley took her gaze off of herself and turned her attention to her annoying older brother.

"Then why are you wearing that skirt that you always wear on dates when you want to impress the guy?" Jackson leaned on the door frame, looking oh so smug.

"I do NOT do that!"

"Really? You did it with that sleaze ball Jake Ryan."

"That was different!"

"How?" Jackson's calm responses were starting to drive Miley crazy.

"I have to go." Miley glared at Jackson as she headed towards the door.

"Raise your hand if your sister's a homo!" Jackson yelled and raised his hand, smirking as his sister walked by him.

Miley suddenly turned and hit her brother in the arm with her purse while he just laughed. The girl's reaction just made it ten times better. "Stop laughing!" The brunette continued her assault with the small purse, only causing Jackson to laugh harder.

The southern girl suddenly tackled her brother to the ground, swinging the purse harder and hitting him in the chest. She stopped only to lean in and glare at him. "I'm going to shave your head when you're sleeping." She seethed.

"I'll still be the pretty one." Jackson smirked as Miley swung and hit him in the face.

"Now you're going to make me late Jerkson!" With one final swing Miley stood up and ran towards the stairs. She could hear Jackson's laughter ring throughout the house as she hurriedly made her way to the movie theater.

When Miley got there she was relieved to see that Lilly wasn't there yet; she hated being late. She let out a sigh of relief as she looked at her watch. _'6:58. I made it with 2 minutes to spare.' _Right when she looked up she couldn't help but smile as she saw a certain blonde walking her way.

**You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me**

_**'**__She's gorgeous.' _A deep blush formed on her face at the sudden realization of what she just thought hit her. _'Wait . . . what? Well, it's not wrong to think that right? I've always thought she's gorgeous; she looks like a model and she doesn't even try._

"H-hi Lilly." Miley's hands were suddenly clammy and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

"Hey." Was the only shy response Miley got back as Lilly bit her lower lip, looking down.

When Lilly looked back up and locked eyes with Miley, she was sure her heart stopped beating all together, but then it started right back up again, going ten times faster than before.

**No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me**

**I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
**

'_Oh god. I can't stand it when she looks at me like that.' _Lilly thought to herself helplessly as she broke eye contact with the brunette. Her eyes traveled down her face to her soft lips. _'That's a dangerous place to look too Truscott.' _The shy blonde let her eyes travel down further; she felt a blush creep up on her face when she realized that she was looking at Miley's cleavage. _'This outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination.' _Lilly's eyes traveled down further to the southerner's long tan slender legs. _'This girl . . . is going to be the death of me.'_

**Afraid and shy  
I've let my chance to go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too**

When Lilly broke eye contact with Miley the brunette noticed something, well rather someone coming their way. The southerner's smile fell immediately when she identified the person. _'Why is Oliver here?'_

"Hey Lilly, hey Miley." Oliver put on a fake smile as he approached the two girls.

Miley gave Lilly a confused look. "What is he doing here?"

"Well, I thought it might be fun to do a . . . double date." Lilly looked down, biting her lower lip.

**You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
You'll never never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me**

"Speaking of which, here comes Lilly's date. Hey Kourtnie." Oliver smiled as Miley turned around to see a stunning red head coming their way.

"Hey Ollie. Sorry I'm late, I got stuck at work." The tan girl rubbed the back of her head, smiling sheepishly. Miley turned her attention to Lilly and to her dismay her eyes were locked onto the other girl; she looked stunned.

"Wow, you must be Lilly." Kourtnie cut right in front of Miley. "I'm Kourtnie." She shook Lilly's hand as she looked the other girl up and down hungrily. "Oliver said you were pretty . . . he didn't say you were gorgeous."

Miley felt something disgusting starting to bubble in the pit of her stomach as she saw a blush creep up on Lilly's face. "Th-thanks. You're really pretty too." The blonde was getting more and more nervous by the second. _'This girl is way out of my league! If I'm gorgeous she's . . . well she's something better than gorgeous.' _

"I'm Miley." The brunette suddenly cut in and shook Kourtnie's hand, her southern twang came out a bit; it always did when she was angry.

"It's nice to meet you." Miley looked the other girl up and down and frowned when she saw that her eye were bright blue with shards of gray. _'Of course she has beautiful piercing blue eyes to go with her dazzling smile and red hair.' _Miley bitterly thought to herself.

"So . . ." Kourtnie pulled her hand out of Miley's, starting to feel uncomfortable under the hostile southerner's gaze. "Who's up to go see a movie?"

**You give your hand to me, baby  
Then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
No, no, you'll never ever know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me**

"We are." Oliver smiled and threw his arm over Miley's shoulder. He gulped nervously when she gave him a sharp glare.

Lilly felt a pang of jealousy when she saw her best friend with his arm around the girl she was chasing, but she did promise to back off so she would. _'At least I have a pretty date.' _Lilly put on a fake smile as she headed towards the stand to buy the tickets.

"Two for Haunting in Connecticut." Lilly started to pull out her money, but Kourtnie just put her hand on Lilly's wrist.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm paying for this." Kourtnie smiled as she pulled out her money.

"Are you sure?" Lilly kept her hand in her pocket, ready to pay.

"Positive." Kourtnie gave the man the money and handed Lilly her ticket.

Miley was absolutely seething. _'I could pay for her ticket. I'm Hannah Montana. I could buy this freaking movie theater for her if I wanted to."_

"Two for the same movie." Oliver quickly paid the man and pulled Miley along with him. _'Is Miley . . . jealous?' _

As the four of them made their way to the concession stand Miley spoke up. "Wow Kourtnie. Why are you so tan?" _'Being super tan is bad . . . right? This is sad; this is the worst flaw I could find.'_

"Well, I'm from Australia so it kind of comes with the territory." Kourtnie laughed uneasily.

"Really? I've always wanted to go there. I hear the beaches are beautiful and I think Australian accents are hot." Lilly smiled, but then blushed when she realized what she had just said.

"Speaking of accents. Where's yours?" Miley crossed her arms, glaring at the other girl. _'Southern accents are hot too!'_

"It kind of fades in and out."

"Say something with the accent." Oliver smiled like a little kid.

"You want me to say some stereotypical stuff don't you?" She laughed.

Lilly just smiled and nodded, using her puppy dog eyes on Kourtnie. _'She's only allowed to use those eyes on me.' _Miley gritted her teeth.

"Good 'ay mate! Let's throw some shrimp on the barby!" Lilly let out a squeal of delight as she jumped up and down.

"That was so cute!" Lilly smiled big while Miley's frown just deepened.

After that they all just got their popcorn and went to the movie with Lilly on the very end and Miley on the other end. _'Oliver made us sit like this on purpose.' _The brunette slouched in her seat, stuffing her face with popcorn as the movie started.

Lilly tried to sit and enjoy the movie, but something just felt wrong. She looked over to see Miley looking very unhappy. Without thinking the blonde grabbed some popcorn and threw it at the sulking southerner.

Miley furrowed her brow and shook her head when she felt something light hit her face. She looked in the direction from where the popcorn was thrown and found Lilly looking away innocently. A big smile formed on her face as she threw popcorn at the other girl.

"Hey!" Lilly looked over at Miley, but she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. This just started an all out popcorn war as both girls started throwing handfuls of popcorn at each other while their dates tried to avoid the flying food.

Suddenly a light was shined on the two as an usher appeared. "You two. Out." Was all he said.

Lilly's pupils suddenly became small as she felt something hit her.

_12 year old Lilly and Miley sat in the movie theater and had popcorn everywhere, in their hair, on the laps, it was a mess. An usher came out of nowhere and shined the light on the two giggling girls. "You two. Out." _

Lilly suddenly snapped out of her little episode and shook her head, looking over at Miley.

The two girls smiled sheepishly at each other as they stood up. Oliver and Kourtnie both stood up as well.

"You guys stay." Lilly looked at the two of them. "You paid for the movie; enjoy it." The blonde smiled a bit as the other two sat down uneasily.

With that said and done, the two girls left the theater giggling.

"Sorry for getting us kicked out." Lilly rubbed the back of her head as they walked out of the theater.

"It's ok. It saved me from Oliver." Miley laughed a bit, picking a stray piece of popcorn out of her hair.

"You don't like Oliver?" Lilly looked over at Miley confused.

"I like him, but just as a friend." The brunette smiled, looking over at Lilly.

"Oh." Lilly couldn't stop a big smile from forming on her face. _'Maybe I still have a shot, but . . . what's up with all of these weird visions or whatever they are. I don't understand.'_

"Do you maybe want to go for a walk on the beach or something?" Miley looked down blushing, she just didn't want to leave Lilly already. This night was supposed to be theirs and it got ruined.

"Sure." The surfer girl's smile just got bigger.

As the two girls walked down the beach a thought popped into Miley's head. "Hey Lilly, can I show you a special spot on the beach that nobody knows about?"

"Are you going to drug me and have your way with me?" Lilly grinned, watching the southerner.

"Nah, I usually wait until the second date to do that." Miley laughed a bit, but then stopped when she realized she had just called this a date. "I mean uh . . ."

Lilly just laughed and kept walking. "Come on, show me the spot."

Miley just blushed and led Lilly through some secret passages in the rocks and then they came to a small cove.

All of a sudden Lilly's pupils went small again and she zoned out.

_A 9 year old __Lilly collapsed onto the sand, crying the hardest she had ever cried when she heard someone slowly approaching._

"_Lilly?" Came Miley's thick accent. "Oh my goodness. Lilly what happened?" The brunette quickly ran to the blonde whose eye was currently red and swollen, it was definitely going to bruise._

"_D-daddy . . . He . . . I didn't mean to . . ." Lilly sobbed as she hugged the other girl._

"_Lilly, please tell me what happened." Miley held her friend close, concern etched onto her features._

"_I-I accidentally knocked over a wine glass onto the floor and... And..." Lilly sobbed into her friend's shoulder. She didn't need to finish the sentence, Miley knew what had happened._

Lilly shook her head and then looked at Miley with a confused look on her face.

"Are you ok?" Miley gently placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Miley . . . if I ask you something, will you promise not to laugh?"

Miley just nodded her head with a serious look on her face.

"Do you . . . ever feel like we've met before? I mean, I feel like I know you, like we've known each other for years and . . ."

"And what?" Miley urged. _'Is she starting to remember me?' _

"Nothing." Lilly just shook her head and smiled. "I was just being stupid." She sat down and looked out at the water.

"I don't think it's stupid." Miley mumbled as she sat down next to Lilly.

"So what do you think about Kourtnie?" Lilly suddenly changed the subject; she didn't want the object of her affection thinking she's a nutcase.

Miley was taken aback by the change of subject. "She's uh . . . ok?"

"Just ok?" Lilly rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I just don't think she's your type." Miley shrugged.

Lilly looked over at Miley with an amused look on her face. "Oh really? And what's my type?"

"Well I uh . . . I don't know . . . I mean . . . I just . . . I think you need someone that will get you to do things you never thought you could do before, someone who can make you smile, and will appreciate you." Miley nervously stuttered out.

"And you don't think she would do any of those things?"

"Well I mean, she's just . . . she's just not right for you." Miley was beyond flustered at this point.

"And who is right for me?" Lilly scooted closer to Miley; she was becoming bolder and bolder as she placed her hand over Miley's and started to lean in. Miley found herself at a loss for words and now she was leaning in as well, her eyes slowly closing. She didn't know why she was doing this, but it just felt right.

Right as their lips were about to touch Lilly's phone went off and she pulled back. "Sorry, it could be something important." Lilly blushed as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Is everything ok?" Miley asked as Lilly typed her response to whoever sent her the text.

"It was Kourtnie. She wanted to know if I would go on a date with her next week." The blonde rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh . . ." Miley's face dropped. "And what did you say?"

"I said yes. It's only fair that she gets a second chance."

With that said Miley's heart dropped into her stomach as she numbly nodded her head. "Yeah . . . it's only fair she gets a second chance . . . everyone deserves one . . ." She looked down.

"I have to go. It's getting late, but I'll see you around right?" Lilly stood up and looked down at Miley hopefully.

"Yeah." Miley smiled a bit. "My place is right over there." The brunette stood up and pointed to her house not too far off. "So you know where to find me."

"I'll stop by some time, I promise." Lilly leaned in and hugged Miley.

The southerner flinched a bit; never had a hug hurt so much. It stung knowing that Lilly was going to go back to Kourtnie.

"Bye Miley." Lilly said softly into her ear and then the blonde mustered up all the courage she had and kissed Miley's cheek before she ran off.

Miley just stood there with a dazed look on her face. She smiled a bit as she slowly brought her hand up to her cheek where Lilly's lips had just been. "Wow."

* * *

**Well there you have it. Chapter 4!!! See that little button down there? It'd be cool if you clicked it and told me what you think of the story and this chapter lol. I'm already starting on Chapter 5 so I can update sooner for you guys. I'll try to have it up by this weekend. Just yell at me and it'll motivate me. . . that wasn't sarcasm. It's true lol. Until next time, later guys!**


	5. Angels On The Moon

**I Know, I know, I'm a horrid person for taking so long to update, but I have a perfectly good excuse. My trial of Microsoft Word ran out and so I couldn't continue writing or anything. It sucked, but luckily I found something I can use on my comp. Anyways, yeah. I don't own anything and the song I use in this chapter is Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Angels On The Moon**

"So how did your date go?" Jackson grinned as he walked into the living room Saturday morning only to see his baby sister sitting on the couch.

"I'll say this one more time to get it through your tiny little brain. It. Was. Not. A. DATE!" Jackson easily dodged the pillow that came flying in his direction.

"Fine. How was your little get together?" He rolled his eyes, walking into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"It was . . . good. Well after we left the theater. When Kourtnie and Oliver came it was horrible." Miley crossed her arms.

"Kourtnie? Who's that? Oliver's girlfriend?" Jackson raised an eyebrow as he poured himself some cereal.

"No. Lilly's date. Oliver was mine."

Jackson burst out laughing. "You went on a double date with Oliver!?"

"Yes." Miley glared at her older brother.

When Jackson finally calmed himself down he walked over to the couch and sat down. "And who's this Kourtnie girl anyways?" He asked through a mouthful of Captain Crunch.

"Some stupid Australian fire crotch."

"Fire crotch?" Jackson had to try not to laugh so he wouldn't choke on his cereal.

"Yeah. Look at me, I'm Kourtnie. Good 'ay mate! Let's throw some shrimp on the barby!" Miley did her best impression of an Australian accent, but just failed horribly.

"Wow. Unbelievable." Jackson put down his bowl of cereal, looking at his little sister.

"I know! She's so—"

"No, I mean you."

"Stupid older brother say what?" Miley looked at him confused, her southern twang coming out even more.

"You sound like a jealous girlfriend."

"Me!?"

"Yes you! Miley, face it. You're jealous." Jackson smirked, crossing his arms and sitting back in his seat.

"I'm NOT jealous JERKSON!" Miley gave him an icy glare.

"Oh really? So why are you so bothered by this Kourtnie girl?"

"I . . . well she . . ."

"Exactly." Jackson cut in, the smirk on his face only got bigger. "You have it bad for Lillian Truscott."

"That's impossible Jackson. Not only is she a girl, but she's just not my type. She's stubborn, she eats with her mouth open, she always smiles that stupid smile when she knows she's right . . ." Miley looked down and smiled a bit as she remembered some of the good times they shared. "She . . . she makes me laugh when I want to cry, she makes my hands shake when she's close, and makes my heart pound and my skin tingle when she . . ." Miley blushed, bringing her hand up to her cheek. "When she kisses my cheek . . ."

"Wow . . . you really do have it bad." Jackson smiled, looking at his baby sister.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Miley quickly dropped her hand and looked down, her blush increasing.

"You love her Miley."

"Like a friend."

"No. Like you're IN love with her. Miley, why are you denying your feelings for Lilly?" Jackson scooted closer to the brunette; he was now playing the role of a concerned older brother.

"You're crazy." Miley glared at him and stood up.

"No, you're crazy if you let her go."

"Speaking of which, I have to go. I have things to do today." Miley quickly left the house, without really saying good-bye to her older brother. "Ha!" Miley laughed to herself as she walked along the sidewalk, unsure of where she was really going. "That's a laugh . . . Me, Miley Stewart, in love with Lillian Truscott. That's just ridiculous . . ."

Before Miley knew it she was at Rico's; her stomach grumbled reminding her that she forgot to eat some breakfast. "Well, I might as well eat while I'm here." Miley took a seat at an available table.

"Are you stalking me?" Came a soft angelic voice that caused Miley to snap her head up. "Lilly?" Miley looked up at the blonde sporting a signature Rico's shirt with a menu in her hand. "Y-you work at Rico's?" "Yup!" The blonde smiled, placing the menu on the table.

"I didn't know that." Miley smiled a bit as she suddenly slipped into lala land and observed how the sun that was shining behind Lilly made it look like she was glowing; it also made her long blonde locks shine and her baby blues stick out even more. _'She looks like an angel.' _The brunette sighed dreamily, resting her head on her hand as she just looked at the other girl.

"What can I get you to drink? Uh . . . Miley?" Lilly waved her hand in the day dreaming girl's face.

Miley jumped a bit, snapping out of it. "Uh . . . Sorry." She blushed. "Um . . . What was the question again?" The southerner smiled sheepishly.

"Is this the moment where you fall in love with me?" Lilly grinned, crossing her arms as she looked at Miley with an amused look on her face.

"What?" Miley's eyes got big, blushing a deep red.

"You know, there's those moments in those corny movies or stories, the turning point where one character falls for the other." The blonde laughed a bit with a twinkle in her eye.

"I uh . . . Um . . .I don't . . ."

"I was just kidding Miley. Now I believe the question was what do you want to drink?" Lilly couldn't help but smile at how flustered Miley suddenly became.

"Water is fine." Miley mumbled, burying her head in her menu to hide her embarassment.

"Alright! I'll be right back." Lilly winked at Miley, smiling as she walked over to the counter.

The second Lilly was out of sight Miley dropped her head and let it bang onto the table. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" The brunette brought her head up a little and brought it back down to the table with a soft thump, repeating the process over and over again.

"Here's your water . . . Um . . . Are you ok?" Miley stopped hitting her head and let it rest on the table when she heard that familiar voice again. The brunette quickly sat up and put a big smile on her face only to see a concerned look gracing Lilly's.

"I'm fine!" Miley assured her and cleared her throat. _'I wonder when her break is . . . Maybe she can eat some breakfast with me."_

Miley lifted her hand and opened her mouth to ask that exact question when she was cut off by Rico.

"Hey sweet cheeks! Table two needs a refill!" Came the young boys annoying voice.

"Be right back." Lilly walked over to the table and filled up their empty glasses with water as Miley lowered her hand and looked down, embarrassed for what felt like the millionth time that morning. When Miley shyly looked back up she saw Lilly across the way looking at her. She couldn't help, but smile and look away shyly as Lilly smiled back at her.

"So what would you like?" Lilly kept the smile on her face as she made he way back to Miley.

"To have breakfast with you." Miley smiled, but then blushed when she realized how forward she was being. "I mean uh . . . When's your um . . .your uh . . ." "Break?" Lilly couldn't help, but laugh.

"Yeah . . . I was wondering if you would like to maybe . . ." Miley slouched a bit in her seat when Lilly started to laugh. _'This was probably a bad idea . . .'_

"I'd love to have breakfast with you." Lilly smiled and took off her apron, sitting in the seat across from Miley. "I'm taking a break Rico!"

"Really?" The southerner couldn't help but smile as she sat up straighter in her seat.

"Yes, really." Lilly smiled cutely in the other girl's direction, causing yet another blush to spread across Miley's face. "Now I'm feeling like some pancakes." "Me too." Miley smiled as Lilly yelled out for the cook for some pancakes.

As they ate their pancakes they started talking and laughing and having a good time like they used to when they were friends. "I missed this." Miley said with a smile once she had calmed down from her laughter.

"Missed what?" Lilly tilted her head to the side, a confused look gracing her features.

Miley's eyes widened when she realized that she had just slipped up. "The uh . . . Um . . . Awesome pancakes here?" Lilly raised an eyebrow. "The pancakes . . .?" "Yup! The pancakes! Oh! Would you like at the time; I have to go. This was a lot of fun Lilly, hopefully we can do it again soon." Miley quickly stood up, leaving money on the table.

"Wait!" Lilly grabbed Miley's wrist before she could leave. "Is there . . . Something you're not telling me?"

"No. Why would you say that?" Miley smiled innocently.

Lilly just shook her head and let go of Miley's wrist. "It's . . . it's nothing." She smiled a bit. "Hey do you think we could . . . Maybe do this again tomorrow? I had a lot of fun . . ." Lilly looked down blushing.

"Definitly." Miley grinned and hugged Lilly. "I'll see you tomorrow." From that day on Miley started coming to Rico's for breakfast every single day even though both girls thought the food was absolutely dreadful.

On Friday Miley smiled as she walked towards Rico's with a skip in her step; everything was finally starting to fall back into place. She was starting to become best friends with Lilly again.

The brunette stopped dead in her tracks and the smile was wiped off of her face when she saw a certain red head leaning forward on the counter with a flirty smile on her face as she talked to Lilly while Lilly cleaned the counter. Miley felt her blood start to boil when Kourtnie leaned across the counter and kissed Lilly on the cheek. She quickly snapped out of it when Kourtnie walked away from Ricos.

"Hey Miley." Kourtnie smirked as she walked by the brunette; there was an evil glint in the Australian's eyes that made Miley feel uneasy.

Miley swallowed her feelings and just nodded her head in acknowledgement, heading to her usual table with Lilly where the blonde was now waiting.

"Hey . . . Um what was that about with Kourtnie?" Miley asked as she took a seat.

"Oh, she was just making sure we were still on for our date tonight." Lilly smiled as she opened the menu, looking at all of her options.

"Oh." Miley mumbled, looking down at her menu that had suddenly become very interesting. "Where are you guys going for your date?" "Her place."

"Her place!?" Miley looked up at Lilly, a million thoughts were racing through her mind. "Yeah, she's going to make me dinner." Lilly smiled.

"And that's it . . . Right?" Miley suddenly felt sick to her stomach thinking about all the possible things Kourtnie would try to do with Lilly.

"Um . . . I don't know . . . Why?" Lilly finally looked up from her menu, confused as to why Miley was asking all of these questions. "No reason . . ." The secret pop-star mumbled. "Hey . . . I've actually . . . Lost my appetite . . . I think I'm going to go home and rest, I'll see you later." Miley abruptly stood up and went home, leaving a very confused Lilly.

"How was your little breakfast date?" Jackson grinned as Miley walked through the door, but his smile quickly disappeared when he saw how upset Miley looked. "Miley . . . Is everything ok?" "Peachy . . ." Was the only thing Miley said before she walked up to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

_Miley slowly made her way up to Lilly's room. She had been waiting in the living room when she heard some strange noises coming from upstairs. She couldn't quite make out the sounds exactly, but when she heard something that sounded like a lamp crash to the ground she made the rash decision to run up to the skater's room. What she saw when she opened the door wasn't what she expected at all. There stood Kourtnie in just her bra and underwear lifting Lilly up by her thighs, who was equally naked and bare, onto her table in a heated make out session. On the ground next to the table laid the broken lamp that the two girls had apparently pushed off the table to make room for them. All Miley could do was stand there as Lilly buried her hands deep in Kourtnie's red luscious locks, kissing the other girl with all the passion she could muster. Kourtnie and Lilly pulled away from the desk and Miley watched in horror as Kourtnie pinned Lilly against the wall; the blonde's wrists were held firmly in her hands as she continued to kiss her senseless. The fiery red head opened up her crystal blues, locking with the southerner's immediately. The brunette felt something horrible churn in the pit of her stomach as she watched a smirk form on the other girls face, mocking her in a way. Miley flinched when Kourtnie abruptly turned Lilly around so her chest was pressed against the wall and her perfect tan body was pressed against Lilly's back. Kourtnie suddenly grabbed the blondes hair, yanking her head back and ravishing the other girl's neck, kissing, sucking, and nibbling on it posessively. The feeling in Miley's stomach grew stronger and stronger, slowly bubbling to the surface as she watched Kourtnie's free hand slowly slide down Lilly's tan taught stomach and disappear into the front of the other girl's lingerie. Miley finally lost it when a soft moan emitted from Lilly's mouth. _

"Stop!" Miley sat up in bed, chest heaving, covered in a light layer of cold sweat. She looked around and realized she was in her room and let out a sigh of relief, but that bubbling feeling she felt in her dream was still there. Seeing Lilly and Kourtnie like that made her feel immensely, mind numbingly . . . jealous.

Miley was brought out of this revelation when she heard something hit her window. She looked at it curiously only to see that nothing was there. "That was weird." Miley mumbled as she laid back down. She closed her eyes only to hear that same noise again. The brunette let out a huff as she opened her eyes and threw the covers off of her as she made her way to the window. When she opened it she was greeted with something small pegging her right in the eyes.

"Ow!" Miley held her right eye and turned away from the window.

"Oh my god Miley! I'm so sorry! Are you ok!?"

"Lilly?" Miley poked her head out again only to see the said blonde smiling sheepishly two stories below her. "Lilly, what are you doing here it's . . ." Miley turned to look at the time and then back to Lilly. "It's 1 am!" The southerner whisper yelled. "Yeah . . . I know." The blonde rubbed the back of her head. "I just um . . . I wanted to see you." She looked down blushing.

"You couldn't wait like 7 hours?" Miley glared down at the other girl.

"No." Lilly looked back up and locked eyes with Miley, causing the wind to be knocked out of the southerner. "I'll be down in a second." Was all Miley said as she closed the window and hastily changed into something more suitable than pajamas. "Whoa, where are you going at this hour?" Jackson asked from the couch as Miley came zooming down the stairs. "None of your business." Miley glared at him as she started walking towards the door. "Wait . . . Is Lilly outside or something?" Jackson grinned. "Mind your own business." The brunette glared at her older brother as she continued her journey to the front door. Her eyes went wide as Jackson started to run to the door.

"It is Lilly isn't it?" Jackson grinned, his hand was on the handle and he was about to open the door when Miley pulled him away and pushed him down. "Stop it Jerkson!" Miley quickened her pace and was about to reach the door when Jackson grabbed her ankle and made her fall. "But I want to say hi!" He laughed trying to crawl his way past his sister, but she quickly pulled him back and hit him in the face with a lone pillow that was laying on the floor. The brunette saw her opening when the pillow hit him in the face and he released his grip on her so she quickly got up and headed for the door, but right as she got to the door she had a change of heart and quickly turned back around and ran back to her brother.

"Idiot!" Miley yelled as she kicked him in the stomach and then ran back to the door, quickly leaving before the pillow he had thrown could hit her. "Let's go." Miley smiled as she heard the pillow hit the door right as she closed it.

"Is everything ok?" Lilly raised an eyebrow. "I thought I heard a struggle." "Nah, everything is fine." Miley smiled as she grabbed Lilly's hand, pulling her away from the house before Jackson could come out and embarrass her. "So what do you want to do?" Miley smiled her charming smile.

"How about we go to that place you showed me on the beach?" "Sounds fun." Miley grinned as she lead the way to their special little spot. "So . . . How was your date with Kourtnie?" The brunette took a seat on the sand once they reached their destination.

"It was ok." Lilly shrugged as she sat down as well, looking out at the ocean. "Just ok?" "Yeah." Lilly laughed a bit, looking over at Miley. "Just ok." "What does that mean? What did you guys do?" Miley bit her lower lip, looking down, dreading the answer.

"It wasn't amazing or anything. We just ate some food and watched a movie. I just left her place like 15 minutes ago." The blonde rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"You were there until 1 am? Is that really all you did?" Miley looked back up at Lilly.

"What's with all the questions?" Lilly laughed. "It feels like an interrogation." "I was just curious about how your date went." Miley blushed, shifting her eyes to the side. "Well it doesn't really matter how it went, I'm not going to go on another date with her anyways." Lilly smiled and stood up stretching her sore limbs.

"What do you mean? Why?" Miley looked up at the other girl, confusion written all over her face.

"I feel like a nice swim." Lilly smiled down at Miley, completely ignoring the question and then took off running towards the water. "Wait! Lilly!" Miley stood up, reaching out for the other girl. "Damnit Lilly." Miley mumbled under her breath as she took off running after the other girl, kicking off her shoes as she chased the blonde into the ocean.

Miley let out a yelp as she ran into the freezing cold water; she started to run back to shore when Lilly suddenly came running out of the water already soaking wet and grabbed her from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Lilly grinned, pulling Miley back into the ocean. Once they were in deep enough Lilly brought both of them down into the water despite Miley's protests.

"Lillian Truscott!" Miley yelled as she brought herself back to the surface. "You are so dead!" The brunette yelled after the retreating form of Lilly who had already made it to ankle deep water.

Seconds later Miley was in hot pursuit of her laughing assailant who, to her displeasure, kept turning around and splashing her with water.

_**Do you dream, that the world will know your name?  
**__**So tell me your name (tell me your name)  
**__**Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all? (or anything at all)**_

"Gotcha!" The southerner pounced on her prey, causing both to go tumbling onto the shore where tiny waves would splash them occasionally. Miley grinned as she looked down at Lilly laying underneath her; she had won. Her grin got bigger when she saw the way Lilly was looking up at her. "Is this the moment where you fall in love with me?" The brunette smirked, maintaining eye contact with her best friend.

_**I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel (I wanna feel)  
I wanna a sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive (to know I'm alive) **_

"Nope." Lilly was broken from her daze and laughed, looking up at the other girl.

"Mhm sure" Miley grinned, but the smile was wiped off her face as she remembered why she had pursued the girl in the first place. "Now tell me . . . Why isn't it going to work out with you two?" "She's just not my type." Lilly replied, looking up intently at Miley.

"I think I've heard that somewhere before." Miley grinned. "And what is your type?"

_**Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know  
**__**If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon**_

"You." Miley was unable to reply as a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. Her eyes went wide, but slowly closed as she leaned more into Lilly and kissed her back slowly. Lilly placed one hand on the back of Miley's neck, bringing her closer as the kiss intensified. A couple seconds later both girls pulled away breathless with their eyes closed.

_**Do you believe, in the day that you were born?  
Tell me, do you believe? (do you believe)  
And do you know, that every day's  
The first of the rest of your life?**_

"Wow . . ." Was all Miley could say as she rested forehead against Lilly's, her breathing still heavy and uneven.

"Yeah . . ." Both slowly opened their eyes and smiled at the other.

"Ah!" Both let out high pitched screams as a cold wave splashed against them. "Let's get out of here before we catch a cold." Miley stood up and grabbed the other girl's hand, helping her up.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Lilly laughed as she shook some water out of her hair and started to walk back to her place, dragging a dreamy Miley along the way.

It wasn't long before they reached the blonde's house. "Well um . . . Good night."

_**Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon**_

Lilly looked down blushing and started to head inside when Miley suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, reuniting their lips once again.

_**This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us **_

So don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

Yeah, you can tell me all your thoughts  
'Bout the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to  
When no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends  
'Cause I just don't wanna know,  
No I don't wanna know

"Night." Miley said softly as she pulled away. Lilly just smiled as she made her way into her house and closed the door behind her, leaving a love sick Miley on her porch. The brunette left soon after and walked home in a daze, ignoring her brother's questions about why she was soaked and simply went up to her room. She just laid down on her bed, ignoring the fact that she was completely wet and looked up at the ceiling with the biggest smile on her face. "Maybe they were right."

_**Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying**_

* * *

**Well there you have it. Chapter 5. Sorry if it was kind of lacking, i've been busy with my senior portfolio crap, i need to graduate lol. But yeah, it would be awesome if you left a review, i'll try to update again asap. If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to share them with me. I could use some inspiration :)**


End file.
